


Fraternize, Co-Captain or Assassinate

by TippenFunkaport



Series: SPOP Missing Scenes [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, I hate tags, Let's just say that, Missing Scene, POV Adora (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 1, Sleepovers, Swearing, budding glimbow?, catradora leaning as well, glimbow leaning, implied Glimbow, it's cute, just read it, this fic is perfectly wholesome aside from the cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: It’s one of first Best Friend Squad sleepovers since Adora found the sword and she’s still getting the hang of life at Bright Moon. Even something as simple as a night eating stolen cake and playing games with Bow and Glimmer is still a minefield of secret rules and awkward moments she can’t seem to figure out. At least the games are familiar enough, though apparently Fraternize, Co-Captain, or Assassinate has a very different name here…
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: SPOP Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877965
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	Fraternize, Co-Captain or Assassinate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the [SPOP Palentines](https://spop-palentines.tumblr.com/) fanworks event for the prompt "Hangin' Out." I didn't include it with [all my other fics for this event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145804) because of the swearing/implied sexual content in this one (all my other Palentines fics are rated G).

Adora stared up a the ceiling of Glimmer’s room after what was her third? fourth? near death experience of the night and tried to get her heart rate back to normal. And she thought life in the Horde was dangerous! 

“New… rule… no more dares… that involve… the roof.” She was panting like she’d run a marathon, her body still not entirely willing to believe they were on solid ground after that terrifying plummet through the open air. 

“You OK, Adora?” Bow asked, leaning over her. She gave him a weak thumbs up. "See, this is why I never want to play Confess or Challenge. All Glimmer's challenges are insane!" 

"And all your challenges are BORING!" Glimmer shot back through a mouthful of cake. She was just grabbing it by the handful and her whole face was a disaster of crumbs and icing. The princess didn’t seem even remotely fazed by the events of the last few minutes but Adora supposed near splats like the one Glimmer had rescued her from weren’t nearly as terrifying when you could teleport at will. 

Was it weird that she’d been so freaked out by it? Was this just normal sleepover stuff for people who hadn’t grown up in the Horde? Maybe she was making it awkward. Adora forced herself upright and tried to look casual, suddenly self-conscious. 

"Because I don’t want anyone get hurt!" Bow was eating cake with his hands too but had somehow not gotten a single crumb anywhere other than his plate. Adora studied him, trying to figure out his technique because her method was inefficient and making a mess, wasting precious cake. She didn’t understand why they hadn't also stolen forks while they were down in the kitchens but she was afraid to ask and look like a fool again. She'd been in Bright Moon for a couple of months now but she still felt like there were all these secret rules everyone knew but her. 

“If Bow’s dares are boring, you could always choose Confess when it’s his turn,” Adora said, trying to rejoin the conversation. She tried to get a pinch of cake to her face delicately but it crumbled before it got there and she gave up, bringing the plate up to her mouth and scooping the mess directly in. 

Glimmer groaned. "That's no fun either! I've known him way too long. There’s nothing I can ask Bow that I don't already know the answer too! Anyway, it's your turn."

"Well, I bet I can come up with something new to ask him. Let's see, uh, Bow... Confess.” She regarded the archer who smiled at her expectantly. Now that she thought about it, she’d heard a million stories about when Glimmer was little but none from Bow. He must have been doing something before he met Glimmer, right? She leaned forward, excited to have solved the problem. “So... before you came to Bright Moon, who did you play with? Like were there other kids in the... wherever you were?" 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew she'd said something wrong. Broken one of the secret rules again. Bow tensed, looking down at his plate, his finger arranging the crumbs into a meticulous little pile. Glimmer froze, watching him, a handful of cake halfway to her mouth.

Adora, you absolutely idiot. Bow’s the most open person you’ve ever met in your LIFE. If he’s never talked about his life outside Bright Moon in all these months you’ve known him, there’s obviously a reason for that. And now you’ve gone and made him uncomfortable and everything awkward and ruined the whole evening and Glimmer and Bow will probably never want to speak to you again and where are you going to go then, dumbass, live in the Crystal Castle with— 

"I don't really..." Bow swallowed. Adora was pretty sure half the crumbs he was pushing around on his plate didn't even exist. "Uh, I'd rather..." 

"New game! I'm bored of this one," Glimmer announced, jumping to her feet and dumping crumbs absolutely everywhere. 

Bow exhaled, the tension sliding out of his shoulders. He glanced up at Glimmer and she crooked the side of her mouth up at him. Adora pretended to be interested in her plate, not sure she was supposed to see whatever had just passed between them. 

Glimmer plopped back down into a relatively clean spot on the floor. "OK, how about... Fuck, Marry, or Kill?"

"Oh! We had that one in the Horde!" Adora said, more than a little grateful to be back on familiar footing. "Except we called it Fraternize, Co-Captain, or Assassinate. But, same idea, right?"

"Co-Captains?" Bow was smiling at her which was a relief because that meant she hadn't screwed things up with him too badly before. 

“Yup.” Adora grinned back. She could see it so clearly. Late nights in the barracks, playing in whispers and laughing into their pillows so they wouldn’t get busted. Everyone always voted to assassinate Kyle. Even Rogelio.

She could picture exactly the way Catra’s eyes glowed in the faint red glow of the emergency lighting and how they’d always do a little fist bump when they picked each other for co-captain as a matter of course, to Lonnie’s constant irritation. It was kind of weird that the Bright Moon version of co-captain was marry though. Marry meant, like, that romantic commitment ceremony thing Glimmer’s parents had done, right? That made it seem kind of… 

Well, anyway. She dusted the crumbs off her hands and onto her plate as best as she could. At least this game she knew how to play. 

Glimmer wiped her face with the edge of her pajama shirt which only seemed to smear the icing around worse. "OK, you can choose from anyone in the princess alliance. So... kill."

There was a pause and then Adora and Glimmer spoke at the exact same time. "Sea Hawk." 

They looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Glimmer clapped and rocked forward with delight. “I knew the shanties annoyed you too!” 

“Haha, yeah,” Adora said, though she’d actually been thinking from a more strategic standpoint that while Sea Hawk was a great guy, he wasn’t as powerful as the others and if they had to sacrifice a team member it made sense to start with the weakest. Was that not how she was supposed to be picking? Figures even with the game she knew she was still somehow doing it wrong… 

Bow looked deep in thought and Glimmer stretched her leg out to nudge him with her stockinged foot. "Come on, Bow, pick somebody to kill."

"It's not real!" Adora offered because she could see Bow really worrying about something like that. 

After what seemed like an age of careful thinking, Bow said, "Mermista."

"What?" Adora and Glimmer said in unison. 

Bow threw his hands up, defensive. "Well, I had to pick somebody! And Mermista is probably the person I get along with the least. She's nice and all but kinda... low energy. I don't know. That's who I pick."

“Wow.” Adora shook her head. Of course Bow would think in terms of friendship potential. "I am so going to tell her you said that. And then you’re going to drown."

"Poor Bow. Sent to a watery grave before his time. Such a shame." Glimmer tried to sound serious but a laugh escaped before she finished. 

"I stand by my choice." Bow crossed his arms over his chest. "Next question."

"Fine. Moving on. Who in the princess alliance would you—" Glimmer began but Bow cut her off.

"Fornicate with." No sooner had Bow said it than he flushed and looked super embarrassed. But the face Glimmer made was absolutely priceless. Adora laughed so hard she snorted.

"No. We're absolutely not calling it that. It's fuck, Bow. Just say FUCK."

"There is no reason to be crass." Bow's tone was very sanctimonious but Adora could tell he was trying very hard not to completely bust up laughing. She was genuinely not sure if Bow really was offended by Glimmer's cussing or was just messing with her but it was pretty freaking hilarious either way. She couldn’t remember ever hearing Bow swear, even in the heat of battle. Nobody in Bright Moon, not even the off-duty guards or Glimmer when she was mad at her mom, cussed half as much as the average Horde kid. It was weird. Adora was constantly having to remind herself to watch her language. Another one of those secret rules she’d had to work out on her own. 

"Thank the moons, you're here now, Adora. Do you see this wet blanket I've been stuck with all these years?" Glimmer shook her head. "The question is not who on the alliance you would fornicate with, OK? It's who you would fuck. Whole different vibe. Who of our friends would you FUCK, Bow?"

"Fiiiine. I would..." For half a second Adora thought he really was going to drop the f-bomb just to shock Glimmer but then he seemed to decide he didn't have it in him after all. "Sea Hawk."

They should have seen that coming. Adora cracked up again and Glimmer groaned and fell backward onto her sleeping bag, sending crumbs jumping everywhere. 

"No," Glimmer said from where she was hiding under her arm. "Absolutely not."

"What do you mean, no? You don't get to veto my answers!" Bow was watching Glimmer and smiling in a way that made Adora pretty sure he had given that answer precisely to stir up trouble. Glimmer had been giving him shit about his not-so-subtle crush on Sea Hawk every day since they'd visited Salineas.

"No wonder you wanted to kill Mermista!" Glimmer groaned like this whole conversation was physically painful to her and Bow started laughing outright. 

"You and Sea Hawk. Sorry, Bow, I just... don't want that image in my head at all!" Adora said, shuddering. She was still getting used to the idea that people could just… get together out here. It was still a little hard to wrap her head around. Fraternization had always been frowned on in the Horde, something that had to be kept secret. Joking about it out in the open like this still felt wrong. "OK, I’ll go. I choose… Mermista."

Glimmer sat up again, an eyebrow raised. "Interesting. Explain." 

"I don't know. She's buff." And she seems like she probably knows what she's doing which would be helpful since Adora knew basically nothing about how any of that worked. Adora shrugged and tried to act casual, like her face wasn’t turning bright red. "And she seems like she'd be into it."

"She totally would!" Bow said supportively which made Adora laugh because she couldn't imagine anyone else being like, yes, go tap that, good for you! with such complete earnestness as Bow was giving her right now. "OK, your turn Glimmer."

“Hmmmmm.” Glimmer took a new handful of cake and chewed, deep in thought. "You know, it might be easier if I just list people we know that I wouldn't fuck." 

This time Bow was the one groaning like he was in literal pain. He covered his face in his hands and doubled over. Glimmer licked frosting off her fingers one by one with an absolutely smug expression, her whole body shaking with laughter. 

"Wow. The Horde really didn't prepare us for how horny you princess types are." Adora decided to take this opportunity to help herself to more cake. She gave up on decorum and adopted Glimmer’s method, shoveling an entire handful into her mouth. "So you'd basically be down to fuck literally any of us at a moment's notice?" 

Glimmer looked like she was considering it but Bow peeked out from behind his hands and said, "Except Sea Hawk."

Glimmer's face immediately turned to a scowl. "Why can't I fuck Sea Hawk? Because he's yoursssss." She threw her pillow at him. 

"No. Because you killed him in the previous question." Bow tossed the pillow back, smacking her directly in the head. Glimmer made an angry growl and lunged for the pillow. Half a second later she'd teleported across the room and was violently beating him with her pillow. "Ow! Hey! Come on! I’m going to have to change my last answer!"

"Ugh, what is your last answer? Are you going to marry Sea Hawk too?" 

"You can't —OW!— pick the same person for two answers!" Bow said between pillow blows. 

"Fine. So I guess you're going to marry Entrapta so you two can be boring nerds together for the rest of time." Glimmer pretended to stop and as soon as Bow lowered his arms she clobbered him again. 

Adora watched, trying to get a feel for the situation. Should she join in? Was this one of those play wars where they all wrestled and smacked each other with pillows until they were laughing too much to continue? Adora really liked those, would be happy to join in if that was what was happening but there was something about the look on Glimmer’s face that made her think this was different. Her friend was almost… actually upset about this? Even though it was only a silly game, one she’d suggested in the first place, Glimmer looked half a second away from crying. 

"Come on, Glimmer, let him answer. Who would you marry, Bow?" Adora said at last because she didn’t like watching Bow get pummeled, especially since, as far as she could tell, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Glimmer lifted her pillow as if Bow was getting hit again no matter what he answered which, based on the mood she was in right now, he probably was.

“Hmmmm. I’d marry…” He made a show of thinking about it even though he clearly already knew his answer. He tapped his finger on his chin and looked around the room. Then he focused directly on his assailant. "Glimmer."

Glimmer's eyes widened and she turned pink all the way to her ears. She opened her mouth and there was a weird almost-moment before she started wailing on him again, harder than before. 

"Ah! No! Come on, I was trying to be nice!" Bow laughed from under the shield he'd made from his arms. The pillow exploded sending feathers everywhere. Glimmer threw the deflated pillow aside and teleported back to her seat, taking a handful of cake like she’d just won some major victory and they all couldn’t see that her face was still bright red. 

Bow laughed, pulling a feather from his mouth and shaking a dozen more off his head. He blew one over to Glimmer and she swatted it away. Adora looked from one to the other and wondered what exactly that had been all about. Because she was pretty sure her best friends weren’t… fraternizing. She was with them all the time, she’d know if it was like that with them and it wasn’t. But sometimes, like right now, she wondered if maybe whatever was going on between them was another one of those secret rules everyone knew but her. 

The feeling of missing Catra was sharp and sudden, a pain that went straight through her. For all her flaws and sharp points, at least with Catra there were no surprises, no unspoken rules. Everything just made sense. Easy. 

Bow got to his feet and started to collect the feathers into a little pile with his foot. 

“So, Glimmer,” Adora said, trying to get them back into safer territory. The sensation of missing something she couldn’t even put into words was so strong, her eyes pricked with potential tears. “Do you want to go next or should I?”

She’d pick Glimmer for marry too. Maybe that’s all it was, some fun best friends thing where they all picked each other and nobody felt left out. That was one of the things she loved the most about Bow and Glimmer. They always made sure she felt included. But then she saw the way Glimmer was tracking Bow around the room and felt something that wasn’t jealousy exactly… but didn’t feel great either. 

“Fine.” Glimmer kept her eyes on her plate, like she couldn’t care less, but the blush that had crept all the way down her neck gave her away. Bow’s foot paused mid sweep. He scanned the ground like he was looking for more feathers but he was watching Glimmer out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll pick Bow for marry too. But only because otherwise he’ll be a big baby about it.”

“Mmhmm.” Bow grinned as he picked up the pile of feathers and tucked then into his quiver, probably to use for arrow construction later. “You’ve got some cake on your face there, dear.” 

Glimmer hand flew up to her face and then her eyebrows narrowed and she disappeared in a flash of sparkles. “Oh yeah?” She reappeared a moment later, slamming an entire fistful of cake in Bow’s face. “So do you, honey.” 

"Hey!" Bow grabbed some of the cake from off his face and threw it at Glimmer. Glimmer dove for more and shoved some down his shirt. Bow retaliated and soon the two of them were rolling around over the sleeping bags, completely streaked with pink and white frosting, laughing and shrieking. Adora jumped up, shoving the rest of her cake in her mouth before it got destroyed in the melee. 

Should she— Because this whole cake wrestling chaos thing looked like a lot of fun and she would love to jump in but she still wasn’t sure if she was welcome. They were all technically best friends but she could never really forget that, while there was no question that Bow and Glimmer were her best friends right now, she wasn’t either of theirs. 

Glimmer had armed herself with a new pillow and from somewhere in the melee of feathers Bow yelled, "Adora! Save me!”

Oh, well, at least that answered that. Adora leaped up and tackled Glimmer, taking a pillow to the face before it became an all out free-for-all, every solider for themselves. It was over an hour later when they’d finally called a cease fire, cleaned up themselves and the disaster of crumbs and destroyed pillows enough that they could actually sleep and settled down in their sleeping bags. 

“Night, Bow. Night, Adora.” Glimmer yawned and rolled over.

“Night, you guys.” Adora punched her pillow down, still somehow too fluffy even after that massive pillow fight. 

“Another successful Best Friend Squad sleepover,” Bow mumbled sleepily. “We’re glad you’re here, Adora.”

“Yeah,” Glimmer said from somewhere in the small cocoon of pillows she’d made for herself on the floor. “I’d be so bored if I was stuck here with just Bow.”

Bow only snored in response. Glimmer snorted a little laugh before her breathing slowed and Adora knew she was asleep too. 

Adora rolled over, feeling warm and happy. This new world was confusing and a lot to get used to but she loved those two so much, it was worth it. She knew in her heart, even if things were somehow different with Catra, she wouldn’t want to go back to how things were before. She’d just want Catra here, the two of them figuring it out, side by side. 

And the thing was? Those things Glimmer kept saying about her not having any fun with just Bow? Adora knew they wasn’t true. Not at all. If she wasn’t here, the two of them would still be doing all of this same as they’d been doing their whole lives.

It was pretend, her friends’ way of trying to make her not feel left out. To let her know that she was welcome regardless of whatever they already had going on. 

Another one of those secret rules, really. 

But she didn’t mind this one so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!  
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. <https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com>


End file.
